His Mistress, Vengeful
by Lady of Kalam
Summary: A series of children with missing souls are showing up in London, and the Shinigami Dispatch assigns Grell Sutcliff to investigate; however, when it's revealed that a familiar (at least to him) demoness is responsible, rather than rejoice, he's fearful. Why? Well, he made a promise to her, and he hasn't exactly kept it... (Sequel to Red Butler)
1. The Demoness, in London

**A/N Let me just say now, before you guys go "Pfft, why isn't she spitting mad at Grell?!" Grace is in denial. There, I said it. She WILL be spitting mad at him though; like with World War I (sucky analogy, I know...) there will be a spark that sets off the whole "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". That spark will be introduced next chapter, though. Anywho, a cookie to anyone who guesses the Shinigami who appears in this chapter! Also, my birthday is on the 17th, and here's what I want: Grell Sutcliff cosplay, Doctor Who/Black Butler/Hetalia shirts, any seatbelt belts, The Avengers on DVD, and a GrellxPhilomena lemon.** shut up pond i ain't getting u all that shit** So, yeah, I only own Philomena. Enjoy~**

Chapter 1: The Demoness, in London  
He hadn't even seen me coming, which worked out rather well; after all, how else would I be able to consume his soul? As I stepped away from the lifeless body of the homeless boy, my reddish-blonde hair rustled in the wind. I licked my lips, feeling quite satisfied, at least for the time being.

Shifting quickly into my alternate form, that of a sleek, ebony feline, I bounded over to rest on the steps of one of the buildings adjacent to the street where the souless shell lay. Nearly eight years ago, I had essentially died, but I did not move on; rather, I was cursed to forever walk the Earth and pray upon the souls of humans.

My name was Philomena Grace Stanhope and I had become a demoness.

The circumstances surrounding my creation was still a sore spot for me; I had been shot by a servant after killing my mother and her lover, but part of me felt that if my butler had not abandoned me, I would not have succumbed to such a fate.

My butler...how I missed him, though! I had met Grell Sutcliff after I had murdered the matron of the orphanage my mother had left me at, and he had offered me his assistance. As our escapades continued, however, we had fallen in love with each other. I still did love him, in fact, which was why I hung around the boy's body. I was hoping that perhaps he'd come to try and collect the child's soul so I could reveal myself to him and we could be together once more. Together...forever. How much I craved his company! It was driving me mad to be apart from him for so long, but I needed to be patient. I would track him down eventually...

A sudden movement from the shadows, accompanied by the strong scent of death, alerted me to the prescence of a Shinigami. Perking up, I approached the dark figure slowly, taking care to remain unseen, only to be disappointed when I noticed it wasn't Grell. Damn...just...damn! Why hadn't I found him yet?!

Wrinkling my nose, I surveyed the Shinigami that was present; he had short, blonde and black hair, thick spectacles, and a strange contraption that he pushed hurriedly towards the body, obviously his death scythe.

"I told William-senpai I don't work overtime on principle..." he was muttering to himself, his voice a bit irritated. "Now I have to miss that group date with the girls in General Affairs...all so Sutcliff-senpai can go to that ball..." My eagerness returned full-force when I heard this young man mention my lover's name. Oh, yes! He was still in London! I was about to turn tail and leave when I heard the man's voice rise in frustration.

"What the hell?!" he snapped, staring down at the boy's body with an expression of disbelief. "Another one without a soul? That's the..." he trailed off for a moment, perhaps mentally counting the toll, thus far? "Fifth one this month alone! All kids...all without souls...Senpai's gonna have to do something about it now..."

I pranced away, feeling rather pleased with myself; if the Shinigami Dispatch Society was beginning to notice, it was working! I was, indeed, the one responsible for the missing souls in London, but I had good reason.

When I had awoken, after most certainly dying from that single bullet, I was terrified, alone, drenched in blood and surrounded by the bodies of my mother and her husband. Grell was no where to be seen, and I hadn't a clue what to do. All I knew was that I sure as hell didn't want to be alive; I wanted to go out on my own terms, and I was determined to bring that result about.

I had thrown myself out of the bedroom window, but to my complete and utter shock, I survived; not only that, but I landed perfectly on two feet, without a single pain in my body! I could not understand what was going on, so I had fled into the night. As time went on, I made more discoveries about my new self. I was stronger, faster, more agile, yes, but I also found I could no longer satisfy hunger with mere food and drink. I wandered the English countryside, looking for answers, all while battling starvation that would not leave me, but solutions did not present themselves.

It was not until an entire year later that I finally learnt the truth about myself; I met a demon in Lancaster, who explained what I had become, what I would need if I was to survive. I was skeptical at first, but then, he had me gaze at my reflection in a looking glass; that was when I saw it. As I stared at my face, my normally light blue eyes flashed a deep carmine. That was when I knew...

I was a demoness.

I had put off traveling to London for as long as I could, for I was afraid of what I might find out, but one single detail gave me a shimmer of hope; when I woke as demon, my locket was missing, and I could only pray that Grell had taken it to remember me by; that is, going on the assumption that he had returned briefly after I had died.

When I was a safe distance away from the body and the Shinigami, I returned to my regular form, disguised as a human, my black dress swishing around my legs. I walked calmly from the East End, towards the higher class West End. I just had to keep doing what I was doing. Eventually, I'd find Grell and we could resume our relationship.

We'd be together...a demoness and a reaper, a strange pairing, indeed, but one that would last for all eternity.


	2. The Assassin, Partying

**A/N *A Wild Pond appears. She uses POV shift!* The spark is introduced. You guys may know her already; Adrienne Knight, the main character of The Assassin and the Reaper! Basically, just shift the events of that to after Red Butler. This chapter is in Adrienne's POV. Also, yes, before any of you say anything, Shinigami can communicate with animals. I believe it was either volume 7 or 8 of the manga that William is seen sending a message to Dispatch through a bird, and I decided to use that. So, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy~**

HAPPY B+DAY POND MY BEAUTIFUL! I WILL LOVE AND CHERISH YOU FOREVER. YOU ARE MY HEART!

Chapter 2: The Assassin, Partying  
"God, that hurts! Will you hurry up?!" My hands curled into fists against the wall as pain shot through my body. I was starting to pant because of my discomfort and it was beginning to get embarrassing.

"Almost done, darling~" The response from behind me was too damn cheerful; of course, he'd be enjoying this...A new voice chimed in, this one young and curious.

"Mummy, does it really hurt that much?" It took all my self-control not to turn around and screech at my daughter for asking such a ridiculous question, when cleary it DID hurt.

"Yes! It's bloody unbearable!" I snapped, gasping loudly as my midsection tightened once more, restricting my ability to breathe. Corsets...who the hell needed them? They were torture devices, that's what they were. I sighed in relief as my lover finally released the laces and stepped away with his hands on his hips. "Finally!" I spun around and eyed him suspiciously. "Grell Sutcliff, you're a bleeding sadist!" Lowering my voice to a displeased mutter when he only flashed me that infamous smile of his, I added, "I don't understand why I have to wear this thing, anyway."

"It's simple, really, Adrienne, dear," my redhaired lover mused as he helped me into my elegant red and black gown. "You have absolutely no wasp waist, whatsoever!"

"Yes, well, neither do you!" I retorted as I reached behind me to close the buttons, causing our daughter to giggle from her perch on my bed. Her name was Rosette Ebony Knight-Sutcliff and she had been born six years ago, when I was nineteen. She was the spitting image of her father, I noted as I surveyed her bright red hair and yellow-green eyes. There wasn't a speck of me on the girl's face...

"Mummy, you look pretty!" she exclaimed, joining me as I glanced over my appearance in the looking glass. I peered down at her as she gazed up at me through her spectacles.

"Thank you, Rose," I replied, ruffling her hair; it was times like these that I missed my best friend, Adelaide. She had been so good as Rose's godmother, and I still missed her, despite the fact that her passing from consumption was nearly three years ago. "Why don't you go help your father find something to wear?"

"Alright!" the red haired girl responded enthusiastically, taking Grell's hand and tugging him towards the door. "Come on, Papa!" I giggled as he flashed me a reproachful look; even after six years, he was still rather uncomfortable around his child, which I found comical. As the two disappeared out the door and down the corridor, I turned back to the looking glass and glared at my reflection.

My long, black hair was swept into an elegant up-do, my dark eyes made up dramatically, and my lips full and red. The corset gave my waist a pinched sort of look, making my hips more prominent, as well as my chest. I pulled at the gown unhappily, unused to having to appear so feminine...

My mental rant was cut short as I heard a scratching at my bedroom window. I whipped my head towards it, wondering what, or who, could be on the of her side of the drapes and glass. Quietly, I crossed towards the window, picking my pistol up from the nightstand next to my bed as I did so. Inching my finger towards the trigger, I snapped the fabric away from the window, only to reveal a small raven clawing at the glass.

Tilting my head to the side curiously, I opened the window a bit to shoo it away; it soared over my head and into the room, landing on my bed and gazing at me intently.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" I asked harshly, glaring at the bird. "If you have a message for him, he's in the other ro-" Before I could finish my sentence, Grell and Rose returned with an armful of clothing. The raven immediately flew over to him and perched on his shoulder, cooing softly, while he nodded.

"What did Dispatch have to say?" I wondered out loud as the raven left through the window once more, gesturing for Rose to shut it behind the bird.

"Will has a new assignment for me," he whined in response, pouting. "He needs me now."

"But he gave you the night off!" I replied, frowning angrily. "Isn't there someone else that can do it?"

"I'll ask when I go in, Adrienne, but I had best be off," I sighed as he leaned down to give me a kiss, but accepted it nonetheless.

"Get your arse moving then," I muttered, giving him a shove towards the door. "And give Will a message for me, will you?"

"What?"

"If he says there's no one else who can do this thing, tell him I said, 'Bollocks.'

* * *

Without Grell, the charity ball was no fun, whatsoever. It was all a bunch of old, wealthy nobles with nothing better to do, and I definetly stood out amongst the upper class; if my attitude and mannerisms didn't give me away, my rough accent and vocabulary did. As a result, many of the patrons of the event steered clear of me, leaving me rather lonely.

I was hovering at the edge of the dance floor, downing a delicate, stemmed glass of champagne, when I caught a glimpse of a young woman, practically a girl on the other side. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something vaguely familiar in her appearance.

When she caught me looking at her, she smiled and beckoned for me to join her, so I did.

"Pardon my saying so, but you seem to be the only person under forty in this place!" she said cheerfully; her voice was high-pitched and sing-song, and she had a rather sophisticated accent, but her manner of speaking was quite...common. A bit apprehensive, I returned her smile.

"So do you," I responded, taking in the rest of her image. She had pretty curls of reddish-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and very fair skin. She was small in stature, a little shorter than me with a more natural wasp waist than me, and I supposed many would find her absolutely stunning, but I thought she looked more like a porcelain doll; something one looked at, and do not touch.

"Yes, well, that's the burden of inheriting a title at eighteen," she said, before extending her hand for me to shake. "My name is Lady Cosette Lanesborough, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Adrienne Knight," I nodded, grasping her slim, black-gloved hand. "And I know it's difficult. I've come to these for about three years now, in the place of my best friend, and it never gets much easier."

"Oh, that's reassuring!" Cosette gave a lilting, musical giggle, covering her mouth with her thin-looking fingers. "It's my first time at one of these; I'm looking for an old friend of mine, you see. I thought this might be something he'd come to."

"I'd try to help you, but I never remember who comes to these things," I said, somewhat sympathetically.

"Oh, that's fine," I furred my eyebrows as Cosette glanced around the crowded ballroom, disappointment lighting her gaze. "I don't see him, and he'd be rather hard to miss...I suppose I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you, Miss Knight!"

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Lady Cosette," I replied earnestly, watching as she turned away and began to head off. I blinked as she glanced back over her shoulder at me; for a moment, I thought her eyes might have looked red, but before I could catch up to her for a second look, she vanished into the crowd.


	3. The Reaper, Investigating

**A/N Another POV shift, this time to our favorite Reaper! I'll admit, this is my first time writing from Grell-sama's perspective. I hope I've done him justice! (He's so hard to write for. This has given me so much grief...) Short chapter is short. Next one is longer. Enjoy! I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

Chapter 3: The Reaper, Investigating

"William, you're so terribly cruel to me! I can't believe you called me in for overtime when you promised me the night off!" I was sitting in the brightly lit, immaculate office of my supervisor, William T. Spears, and I couldn't have been in a worse mood. I hated having to leave Adrienne as I did, but seeing as I was already suspended once, ages ago for the "Jack the Ripper" incidents, I didn't want to have to go through THAT again.

"Ronald Knox has discovered another body missing its soul in the London area and Administration has decided to launch an investigation. Trust me when I say that you are not my first choice for this assignment, Sutcliff, but unfortunately, no other Shinigami is free to take on this job," Will's voice was as cold as ever, but it didn't affect me like it normally did; I was too upset over having to take on a new case. Hadn't he learnt his listen when he assigned Ronald and me to the Campania? I had to talk my way out of this, and fast...

"But what about Cordelia?" I suggested, thinking my former student might be up for the appointment. "I don't think she's got an active assignment, William darling."

"Miss Croix-Rouge has been temporarily reassigned to France; just this morning, in fact." Will replied, shuffling a few papers on his desk. I felt my shoulders slump as he continued. "As I was informed, she was originally going to be assigned this case, but her presence was needed in the Paris Dispatch; apparently, they are even more hopelessly understaffed than we are; therefore, you are the only Shinigami who can take this on."

I stood up and placed my hands on William's desk, knowing I was fighting a lost cause but unwilling to give up. I grinned widely and wiggled my hips a bit as I leaned towards him, lowering my voice to a seductive murmur, "Oh, Will, you can give this assignment to someone else, can't you? For me?"

In response, William stood as well and slid a folder full of paperwork towards me before heading towards the door. "Those are the papers you'll need for this assignment, Sutcliff. Do complete it within the deadline."

* * *

Back in my office, I reviewed the detailed reports that filled the folder William had given me; there was something that struck a chord within me as I read them, something that left me feeling oddly...nervous.

From what my co-workers had noted, I could see that all the cases of missing souls were in children, within the ages of seven and fourteen; there were nine in total, and all occurred in the vicinity of their place of residence. These children were all from Cavell Stree Orphanage, in the East End at the edge of Whitechapel.

It took me a few moments to place the name; it was where I had met my former mistress, Philomena Stanhope, after she had committed her first murder.

When Grace, as she had preferred to be called, had been killed only three or four months after she began her quest for vengeance, I was not able to collect her soul. Normally, that would be impossible, but I feared her soul had manifested into that of a demon's.

If that was what had happened, I could only imagine how livid she was. In the years that had passed since we had parted ways, I did not think of her very often. I still had the locket I had taken from her body, the one with the portrait of myself and her, but I did not look at it often; too many memories...

Now, however, when it was obvious that a demon was snatching souls from the streets of London, I couldn't stop thinking about her. As much as I hated to admit it, I was afraid what would happen to me if she had, indeed, returned to London.

Sighing, I placed my forehead against the cool surface of my desk for a moment before standing and heading for the door with the folder tucked under my arm. Well, goodness, there was no use sitting and moping, wondering if Grace was coming for me! My only hope would be to find her...and end her, before she could end me.


	4. The Demoness, Tracking

**A/N So, back to Grace's POV! There's a great deal of angst here, so fair warning...I'm just gonna say, I originally did not intend for Red Butler to have a sequel. My first draft ha Grace dying in Grell's arms, and that would be the end, but my sister (who I read every chapter to before I send them to Lady of Kalam) didn't like it. She suggested I had Grace become a demon, and thus, His Mistress, Vengeful was born! I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy~**

Chapter 4: The Demoness, Tracking

I was so terribly excited, I could hardly contain myself. I had felt rather dejected after the stupid gala I had snuck into, in hopes of finding Grell, but I had finally managed to discover a trail.

Honestly, the fact that my senses were enhanced made me feel like a damn hound dog, but at this moment, it came in handy. It had taken me a while, but I'd finally manage to discern Grell's scent from the dozens of other Shinigami that crisscrossed the West End. While he had the normal smell of a Shinigami, the reek of Death that never left any of them, he also had a thick, perfume-y odor about him. I remembered it from the days I had spent with him, but it was even more overwhelming with my new demon senses.

Following the trail did not take me long; I was led to a townhouse, only streets away from my previous residence, the Stanhope Manor. Something bothered me, though. His scent was strong enough to tell me he frequented the home, but there were other, unfamiliar smells too; humans.

Narrowing my eyes, I crouched lower on the rooftop of the townhouse next door before leaping to my target. I shifted into my feline form, pondering the best way to gain entry.

Mentally smirking, I padded softly to the door I presumed was closest to the servants' quarters and scratched at it, yowling pathetically in the hopes that someone would let me in so I could explore.

My wishes were answered when a brown-haired young woman in a nightgown opened the door a sliver. Her hazel eyes, falling on me, lit up and she opened the door a crack further.

"Oh, ye poor lil' thing," she mused, her voice marred by a thick Irish accent. "Come in, come in. I'm sure me mistress won' mind my givin' ye a bite to eat. Ye're a skinny lil' thing, ain't ye?" I purred in a grateful way and slid in the doorway. As the woman shut it behind me, I rubbed myself against her ankles. God, this was so demeaning, but necessary...necessary...I could handle this.

"Follow me, I'll take ye to the kitchen," the human woman was saying, beckoning me. "I think the chef had a lil' left over chicken. Sound good?" I let out a short mew as I pranced after her, causing her to laugh. "Aye, I thought it would." We stopped in the kitchen, so I curled up in the cold floor, looking as if I was waiting for her to feed me.

"Just gimme a tick, an' I'll be back with the nibbles for ye," she said, ducking into what I assumed was the pantry. This was my chance. Darting up, I scampered out of the kitchen and down the corridor, my claws sheathed so my paws moved silently along the wooden floor. I could hear her calling for me, sounding confused, but I only dashed up the stairs to the second floor before shifting back into my human appearance. Let the search begin.

* * *

I could hear gentle snoring sounding from the farthest room down the corridor. I made my way down to the door, my steps light, my dress making nary a rustle, and carefully twisted the doorknob.

It looked as if I had stumbled upon a little girl's room. In one corner, there was an elegant dollhouse; in another, was a rocking horse. I tilted my head to the side and gave a small sniff. Shinigami scent...So whoever this girl was, she wasn't human. Ah, there she was! I could make out a lumpy outline on the bed, and quietly approached her, trying to get a closer look.

She was so tightly wrapped in the duvet, I couldn't make much out of her. I could tell she was young, and the spectacles that rested on the nightstand confirmed that she was, indeed, a Shinigami, but what stood out to me was her hair.

It was bright red, the same color as Grell's. Who was this girl? I bit my lip as I backed out of the room and slowly shut the door without a sound. A relative, perhaps? Did Shinigami have relatives? I didn't recall Grell ever mentioning any to me, but she had to be one. A niece, or a cousin, hell, a god-daughter! Something along those lines, most definitely.

Breathing carefully, I moved on to the next room. From what I could tell of the furniture and the size of the room, this was the master bedroom. I gazed around it, trying to find a clue or two when I saw it.

Grell's coat! The red one he always wore when he was out of his butler uniform, the one he had worn the night he met me. Overjoyed to see it again, I dashed over to where it hung, slung over the back of a desk chair, and snatched it up. Inhaling the familiar scent that wrapped around me, I quickly pulled it on and hugged my arms to myself. Sure, it was much too large for my slight frame but it felt wonderful to be near something that my beloved held so dearly.

I dipped my hands into the pockets and blinked when something cool brushed my left hand. I wrapped my fingers around the object and extracted it, only to see that it was my locket. So he had taken it! Upon closer inspection, however, I noticed that the clasp was hardly worn, as if it wasn't opened every day. The picture inside was still pristine, but I expected it to have faded a bit, if someone truly looked it at often. Odd...

I replaced the coat and locket after another moment, and walked over to the nightstand beside the bed. There were a few framed photographs on it, I noted, so I leant down to study them.

The first was a portrait of a slim, dainty-looking brunette. She was flashing the camera a mysterious smile...After a moment of looking at her, I realized how sickly the girl appeared, with hollow, sunken cheeks and bony arms. It seemed to me that she had had consumption or something of the sort when the picture was taken.

After I put that one back, I reached for the second. This one held the image of what must've been the girl whose room I had been in. Looking at her face, I could see that the resemblance with Grell didn't stop at her hair. She had the same thin face as him, same sharp chin and high brows, same delicate nose. It was scary how much she looked like him. Unnerved, I reached for the last one.

The first thing I saw in the photograph was Grell, looking as he always did, down to the toothy smile I loved so much. Seeing him again made me smile widely, enough to make my cheeks hurt. The next thing I saw, however, wiped the grin clear off my face. There was a woman in the picture with him, her arm entwined with MY lover's. I clenched my fists when I realized I knew her; it was that Adrienne Knight girl I had met at the ball! She was with MY beloved, obviously sleeping with him, and-

The girl. No wonder she bore such resemblance to him! She was their daughter. How unfair and wrong! I was the one who was supposed to bear his children, not her! I was the one who had gained revenge with him, who had been served by him, who loved him with all her heart; but...but...he'd been seduced by a bloody temptress! He'd fathered her spawn. It wasn't as if she could stay with him forever like I could now! Why? WHY?!

Blind with rage, I snatched up the picture frame and hurled it against the wall, wrinkling my nose slightly when I heard it smash. Damn...I'd probably alerted someone to my presence now. I'd have to get out. Quickly, I stalked over to the mess of glass and frame and extracted the picture. Without hesitation, I tore it neatly in two and tucked the half with Grell in it up the billowing sleeve of my coat, while tossing the other half to the ground.

Then, I strolled over to the window, threw it open, and descended neatly to the street below.

* * *

When I fled, I honestly didn't care where I ended up; all I wanted was to go as far away from that townhouse as I could manage, while remaining within London. When I finally stopped to take in my surroundings, I noticed I was along the banks of the river Thames, which divided the West End from the East End.

I walked near the river in silence for a while, my mind consumed in my thoughts. How could Grell have just moved on like that? Didn't our relationship mean anything to him? He had known me better than anyone ever had. He was the first man I ever had feelings about, the first (and only) man I'd ever made love to. That had to count for something!

Sighing, I crouched down near the dark, churning water, placing my elbows on my knees and holding my head in my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the rush of memories that flooded me. Thinking about the short time we had been together reduced me to tears. Soon, I was a blubbering mess along the Thames. All I could do was sob.

Why, why, why? That was the only thing I could ask. Why did he have to fall in love with that tart? Why did he ever bother with me in the first place? Why did he toss my memory aside so casually? Why didn't he keep his promise?!

It was that last one that turned my sorrow into blazing fury. He hadn't kept his promise, had he? Grell had told me he'd be with me until the end, and the end wasn't bloody well here! I stood and pulled the photograph I had taken out of my sleeve. The longer I stared at it, the more irate I became. He looked so cheerful...

I exploded in rage. Screwing up my face, I tore the picture into little pieces and threw them into the river. "You son of a bitch," I snarled, watching the water carry the ripped bits away. "You lying bastard. You said you'd be with me until the end, but look at you now! You have a happy little life and you aren't giving me a damn thought! Why am I cursed to suffer so? Why does everyone abandon me? No matter..." I broke off for a moment, dragging the back of my hand across my face to soak up my remaining tears. "I'll soon fix this. If I can't have you, I'll see to it that SHE doesn't either! In fact, I'll end her, and you as well!"

Fiercly stalking back towards the West End, a murderous glint in my eyes, which surely shone red, I muttered under my breath, "There's no where you can run, my love, there's no where you can hide. I'll find you, even if it kills me. I'll see to it that you end at my hand, even if I meet my end as well..."


	5. The Assassin, Worrying

**A/N Back to Adrienne's POV! I feel like Grell is OOC in this chapter . I don't know why...I hope I don't make you guys cry with this! Sorry it took so long to get up! I injured my hand last week, and it's only just gotten better. Also, special thanks to my readers~ You guys mean the world to me. I appreciate every review you leave. I don't own Kuro, but I do own two Grell t-shirts, a Grell pin, a Grell seatbelt belt, Black Butler playing cards, and five volumes of the manga (1, 2, 3, 11, 12) :D**

JESUS GET A LIFE POND ~Lady of Kalam

Chapter 5: The Assassin, Worrying

I got back from the ball rather late, around midnight, so I wasn't expecting to find anyone awake in the townhouse. I couldn't have been more wrong. The moment I entered, I could hear furious whispering upstairs.

I cocked my head, struggling to discern voices.

"Well, how could someone have simply gotten in? Isn't your room right next to the back door?!" That sounded a bit like Grell, and his tone seemed quite perturbed.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I swear, I dinna hear anyone enter or leave this house! Righ' James? Nary a person was here!" That was my Irish maid, Aisling. She sounded like she was close to tears. As I hastily climbed the steps, I could hear the steward, James, quickly back the young woman up.

"Absolutely, Mr. Sutcliff. Neither of us heard anyone until you showed up." I rounded the corner into my bedroom to see my lover and two servants standing around a pile of shattered glass.

"A-ah, Miss Knight! Ye're back! I-it appears tha' someone broke into the house," Aisling stammered, meeting my questioning gaze with eyes that brimmed full of tears. "B-but, we dinna he-" I held up my hand to cut her off.

"What do you mean someone broke in?" I asked calmly, struggling to keep my temper in check. I wanted to scream at the two so loudly. My daughter was in this home and they'd allowed someone to gain entrance? Unacceptable. I'd already lost two people close to me and I wasn't about to loose a third. "Were there any signs of forced entry?"

"No, Miss Knight. I checked all the doors myself," James supplied, before gesturing behind them. "The window was open when we came in here, though...Do you...do you think that's how they came in?"

"It's a possibility," I conceded, crossing my arms over my chest. "And you're positive no person came in whilst we were gone?"

"We-well..." I turned sharply towards Aisling. "I let a lil' cat that was scratchin' at the door in...I was gonna feed her, but she ran off. I think it was her that did this..." I looked over at Grell, hoping to get his opinion on this and was suprised to see a look of terror cross his face. I had to talk to him alone...

"Aisling, James, go back to bed," I ordered, pointing at the doorway. As the two scurried out, I called after them, "I'll deal with you in the morning!" Then, I turned back to my redhaired lover. "So, what do you think? I find it quite hard to believe a cat was able to open a window on its own, you know."

"It reeks of demon in here," he replied, placing his hands on his hips and surveying the room. "I smelt it the moment I set foot in this house."

"A demon?" I asked, blinking. What would a demon want to do with me? Or...was it possible the demon was after Grell? Sighing, I bent down to clean up the shards of glass, when I noticed the torn photograph. "They ripped this in half..." I murmured, confused. "And took the portion with you in it."

"Really?" I stood back up and nodded, handing the image to Grell. "This does not bode well, my dear Adrienne..."

"Why is that?" I inquired, wanting a better answer.

"The assignment William gave me involved the missing souls of children, centering in the West End around Cavell Street Orphanage. That was where I met my previous mistress...Her name was Philomena Stanhope, but she always liked to be called Grace...I served as her butler, to help her gain revenge on her mother and the men whom she hired to kill her father, but in the end, she died; at least, I thought she did. I wasn't able to collect her soul, and that is an indication that she may have been resurrected as a demon."

Suddenly, an image of the girl I had met at the party, Cosette Lanesborough, came to me. She had looked familiar at the time, and now I knew where I had seen her before! Her picture was in a locket I had once found in the pocket of Grell's coat, although I had never mentioned my discovery to him. The girl, who was obviously Grace, from the ball had said she was looking for someone. Could it have been Grell?

"I met a girl at the ball, who looked like the woman in that locket you have," I explained, nodding towards the coat he wore off his shoulders. "She told me she was looking for someone, and that they'd be hard to miss. Could it have been you? But," I grew a bit suspicious and eyed Grell for a moment. "I wonder why she would go through all the trouble of looking for her former butler..."

There was an uncomfortable look in his yellow-green eyes as he responded, "We were lovers, Adrienne, but I don't have feelings for her anymore." Even I could tell that was a lie. Why else would he keep her bloody locket for so long? "She must still have them for me. My guess is that she managed to track me here and discovered your belongings. I can't imagine she'll be too terribly happy right now, which is why I need to find her and kill her."

I placed my head in my hands and sank down on my bed. "Can't you find another way without...you know, murdering her. She hardly looked older than eighteen..." It was funny, really, ever since I'd become a mum, it was harder being an assassin. Was I, dare I say it, becoming soft? Egads, the indignity!

"Adrienne darling, there's no other way around it," he insisted, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "If I don't get to her first, who knows what she might do? Trust me, my dear, one doesn't want an irate demon hunting them." I nodded, understanding his point. What if she were to hurt Rose? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened...

"I get it, Grell," I sighed, glancing over at the still open window. "But please, don't make her suffer. I can see you still love her...so just kill her quickly and be done with it. Be careful, too. After all, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and I'm sure that this woman happens to be a demoness will make it worse." I rolled my eyes as he gave me a wide smile and kissed both of my cheeks before prancing towards the window, death scythe swinging at his side.

"Don't you worry, love," he mused, sharp-toothed grin never leaving his face. "I'll have this all taken care of before dawn!" His cheerfulness worried me...he was going off to kill a woman he'd been before involved with. There was no good way this could turn out...Jumping up, I started to head towards him, but he was already out the window and on the rooftop across from my townhouse, probably tracking her scent.

"Be careful, dammit!" I hollered after him as he leapt away, red hair flowing behind him. "And don't get yourself murdered!" Grumbling in frustration, I slammed the window shut and turned my attention back to the shards of glass that littered the floor. As I swept them up, careful to avoid cutting my hands, I couldn't stop thinking about Grace Stanhope.

What must it have been like for her, to find her lover after God knows how long, only to discover he's moved on and has a child? If I were her, I would probably be just as furious. Brushing strands of black hair out of my face, I couldn't help but wish he would let her go. She didn't deserve to die, no matter what she might do. Even so, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that she would no longer be alive when the sun rose over London.


	6. The Reaper, Hunting

**A/N Ah, the angst. I wanna know, though, do you guys think Adrienne or Grace should get Grell? I already know the ending (although there are a few chapters until then) but I honestly do want to hear your opinions. Also, do you guys think Grace is a sociopath? I looked up what the difference between a psychopath (Grell is a textbook case...) and a sociopath is, and I think she might be one. Reviews equal love! I don't own Kuro. Enjoy~**

Chapter 6: The Reaper, Hunting

So it would seem I had been right to begin with. In the back of my mind, I suppose I'd always been worried over the fact that I had been unable to reap Grace's soul, but I'd probably written it off, thinking that if she hadn't appeared yet, she was most certainly dead. Mercy, was I wrong... As much as I missed her, I couldn't imagine how furious she was with me.

Why couldn't she simply move on? Well, it's not exactly easy to forget the person one loves, I thought, answering my own question. After all, I had experienced this sort of thing with Madam Red, and then with Grace herself. Damn, now I couldn't stop thinking about her...we had had good times, indeed, but those weren't the sort of things I wanted to remember when I was hunting her!

_*Crash! Oh goodness, I dropped the bloody tea set again...I had better clean this up before Grace sees..._

_"Grell? What was that noise?" Too late. I looked up from where I was hurriedly sweeping the pieces of the shattered teapot up to see my mistress standing over me with a bemused expression on her face. "Do you need any help with that?"_

_"No, no, I have it," I insisted; despite my words, the slender strawberry blonde knelt down beside me anyway and proceeded to assist me in cleaning up the mess._

_"Well, I thought you needed a hand," she mused, leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Even a deadly efficient butler such as yourself needs one sometimes~"_

_"My lady, you look simply ravishing in that dress!" I exclaimed as Grace bounded down the front staircase; she was wearing the gorgeous crimson gown I had picked out for her a few weeks ago, and I must say, it was rather flattering to see her in it._

_"You think so?" she fretted, stopping at the mirror in the foyer to tug at the collar. I noticed she was struggling to straighten her cravat. "Ellaine and Georgianna informed me that Lord Phantomhive would be visiting today. I do hope that this is acceptable...We don't get very many visitors, now do we?"_

_"Don't worry yourself so," I replied, striding over to her and pushing her hands away so I could fix the starch white fabric for her. "You look divine, and they would be terribly rude not to say so."_

_"I'm simply nervous," she admitted, her cheeks turning a rosy red. "I've never met him before, but I've heard rumors that he's the Queen's Watchdog...Do you think he's on to us, Grell?"_

_"Like I said before, there's no need to linger on it," I assured her, taking a step back so she could check herself in the looking glass once more, thereby catching a glimpse of myself. Goodness, I looked dreadfully dull... I hoped Sebastian darling didn't come with that brat and see me in such a state...I was so lost in my thoughts I almost forgot what else I was going to say to Grace. Almost. "You're quite the actress, my lady, and I know you can pull this off."_

_"Grell? Are you awake?" I blinked wearily as I heard a tiny voice beside me in bed. Turning to my side, I could just make out the blurry outline that was Grace, although I couldn't read the expression on her face without my spectacles._

_"I am now, and I must say, it's rather rude to disturb a lady during her beauty sleep," I felt the sheets rustle and watched as she gathered them closer to her chest before speaking again._

_"I-I'm sorry," Now that was strange. Normally, Grace would have a witty response to lash back with but this time...she seemed rather apprehensive, meek almost. "I just needed talk to you, is all."_

_"About what?" I pressed, trying to hold back a sigh. I could only hope that she wasn't having second thoughts about tomorrow, when we were to begin our journey to Manchester. Grace was different from Madam, in that she didn't really have ties to a loved one that could weaken her, but she was also quite a bit younger and less cruel than she had been._

_"I'm worried that after we do this...you'll leave me," she whispered, suddenly leaning forward and wrapping her arms around my neck. In return, I held her close to me, feeling the warmth of her skin as she pressed her chest against mine and nuzzled her face near my shoulder blade. "I can't loose you, not after everything we've been through, Grell."_

_"I won't leave you, Grace," I replied, giving her a comforting squeeze. "I'll be with until the end."_

_"Promise me," I heard her murmur, her voice muffled slightly. "Promise you'll stay with me."_

_"You have my word."_

"Damn it all to hell," I snapped, struggling to banish the memories that came back to me in a rush. I needed to focus, and fast, but remembering the days when I had been with Grace depressed me greatly. How could I do this to her after I had promised her that?

Well, I had said I'd be with her until the end, but I never specified as to what end I would stay unto. Technically speaking, she had already died, or "ended." What if she didn't see it that way, though... Before I could continue my mental battle, however, the trail became almost overwhelmingly strong. She was close...

I tightened my grip on the handle of my death scythe, steeling myself to do what needed to be done. From where I was perched, on the steeple of a small church, I could see a slight figure two buildings over. It was half-hidden in the shadows of a chimney, but I could make out the outline of a dress, the long, loose hair, the familiar, delicate curves of a woman. I could also see that Grace was turned away from me, facing the opposite direction I was, and knew that I would not have a more perfect chance.

As quickly as I could manage, I dashed over to the building she stood on, started my scythe up, and raised it over my head to deliver the death blow before she would even know what happened. Grace would be eradicated without ever discovering it was I who had killed her; at least that was what should have happened.

Right before my death scythe made contact with her, she whipped around and ducked to one side, her carmine eyes glaring at me with malice. That did not go as I had expected.


	7. The Demoness, Reuniting

**A/N Argh, short chapter is short, I know, but this was basically to set up the next one. So it would seem you guys want Grace and Grell to get back together? *strokes chin thoughtfully* I'll keep that in mind, my darlings, and maybe I'll be able to spin a somewhat happy ending after all. Ah, almost forgot! After this story, Lady Kalam and I are going to write a collaborative, stand alone piece entitled A Tale of Two Shinigami. Keep an eye out for it, my duckies~ That means this story marks the end of our time with Grace and Grell, by the way, but it's been a good time, yes? I don't own Kuro. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Demoness, Reuniting

I heard it at the last moment; the familiar roar of an engine. Whirling around, I managed to throw myself out of the death scythe's path at the very last moment. My shoulder connected painfully with the brick of the chimney I had been perched near, but I ignored it as I glared hard at my former lover.

"Grell, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?" I said, feeling my mouth curl into a smirk. "I assume you haven't forgotten about me. That would be rather depressing."

"Grace, I could never forget you," he replied, prying his scythe from the shingles of the roof, where it had lodged. Blinking up at him innocently, I sauntered over and put my hand over his, hoping to come across as seductive.

"That's good, then," I murmured, moving my fingers up to play with the sleeve of his coat. "We can continue where we left off. I have missed you quite a bit, love." I might as well have given him the chance to rid himself of that whore...

"We both know you don't simply want that," he pointed out, regarding me with those yellow-green eyes I used to love. "That's not to say I haven't missed you as well." I leant up on my toes so I was closer to his face. His response was quite promising, after all.

"Tell me what I want, if you know so much about me," I challenged, flashing the redhead a flirtatious wink. "I'm dying to hear this."

"I expect you'll want me to kill Adrienne and Rose," Damn, it wasn't working...I thought I'd be able to talk him into it! I was wearing my heart on my sleeve, and he was ignoring it. Well, it was no use fighting a lost cause. I swiftly pulled away from him and strolled to the edge of the roof, casting him a demure smile over my shoulder.

"Ooh, so you do know me. But...I take it you won't do it? You disappoint me, Grell. I thought I could hold you to your word but it would seem you honestly don't give a damn about it or me. Did she ever gain revenge with you? Did she commit unspeakable murders with you? No? I didn't think so." My anger was starting to show through my façade; it was getting much harder to stay under control, but I had to try. "I loved you more than you'll ever know. I still do, in fact, which is why I need to do this." My voice was rising and shaking with fury as I spun around to face him.

"Grace, I can't let you kill her or Rose," I clenched my fists, feeling the heat rise in my face.

"Well, that's too bloody bad! This is all your fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't broken your promise! I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't betrayed me and given yourself to her! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL!" With that, I lunged for him, plunging my hand in my coat to retrieve my collection of throwing knives; to my suprise, the man I loved lunged for me as well, starting his death scythe once more.


	8. Mistress and Butler, In Battle

**A/N God, this chapter...I sat down to write it and my mind literally blanked, so~ to inspire myself, I put on one of my Grell shirts, watched episodes 5 and 6 of season 1 and 8 of season 2 and listened to Shinku for inspiration.** I feel you depressed for you scotland's pond:(** Re-reading this, I realize I made my poor Grell out to be a total bastard, but...don't worry, my lovelies! I will reclaim my reputation as the Goddess of Fluff! I don't own Kuro. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Mistress and Butler, In Battle

I plunged my hand into the depths of my coat and extracted three throwing knives, snapping my wrist back and flinging them in his direction. I growled in frustration as he managed to dodge them, causing them to ricochet off the brick of the chimney.

Grell swung his death scythe at me, eyes blazing, and I bent back as far as I could so that my hands touched the ground. I felt my breath hitch and nearly went cross-eyed as it whizzed over my face, passing mere inches from my nose. Quickly going into a backflip, I landed near the far edge of the rooftop and clenched my fists before sending another handful of knives in his direction.

This time, two grazed his shoulder, tearing his pristine white shirt and staining it with red. I smirked triumphantly, only to shriek loudly as he bore down on me. I twisted away as swiftly as I could manage but while I turned, I felt the whirring teeth of the contraption tear into the skin of my back. It threw me off balance, causing me to sprawl roughly onto the roof, face-down. A sudden memory, for whatever reason, resurfaced in my mind as I felt warm blood soaking the fabric of my dress.

_"Mummy! Mummy, why are leaving me?" I sobbed as I clutched the edge of my mother's dress, my tears mixing with the freezing rain that pattered against my cheeks. I whimpered as she reached down and slapped my hand away. Only seven years old and I was being abandoned by my mum._

_"I'm no longer your mother," she hissed, her dark eyes cold and hard. "I never wanted to be in the first place. I've already rid myself of my husband and now you're the only thing that's holding me back."_

_I drew my hands to my chest and stuck my lower lip out. "M-mummy?"_

_"Don't call me that, Philomena! No...I can't leave you here with that name. They'll know who you are..." She paused as if deep in thought. "From now on, your name is Blair Edith Silverstone, understand? You tell these people that. You're not Philomena Grace Stanhope, but Blair Silverstone." I nodded, deeply terrified of my mum. "Good."_

_And with that, my mother strode off into the shadows, leaving me alone in front of Cavell Street Orphanage, in the chilling November rain._

I gasped and scurried to my feet, not willing to take a chance to pause. Without hesitation, I dashed over to Grell once more. I hurriedly smashed my right hand against the body of his death scythe; pain shot up my wrist, probably bruising my fair skin, but the fatal object was knocked out of his grasp nonetheless.

Placing my hands on his chest, I shoved him over so I was straddling him. Without giving him time to react, I threw in a few good punches before I wrapped my fingers around his throat, all whilst struggling to come up with a plan to kill him. I only had the upperhand for a few seconds, though, when he turned the tables on me and ended up on top of my person.

Before I could move, I felt the cold leather of his gloves on my neck as he locked his hands around my trachea, effectively cutting off my air supply. Panicking, I struggled wildly in an attempt to throw him off me, but he was pressing his full weight against my hips, keeping me pinned down. In vain, I grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his fingers away from my throat, but he was simply too strong for me.

While I was doing this, my gaze moved slightly above my head; I could make out his death scythe lying not to far from us. I was beginning to get light-headed and it was getting harder to concentrate due to a lack of oxygen; still, I managed to deliver a writhing blow to his abdomen with my knee, getting him to release me. Flipping over, I reached for the death scythe; he noticed what I was up to and scrambled to get it before I could.

My hand was just in touching distance of the handle when a red and black high-heeled boot crushed my fingers beneath it. I glared up at him, ignoring the screams of pain from my appendages, as he retrieved the death scythe, and pried my hand away. I stood and cradled my injured limb against my chest as he pointed the damn thing at me and lept towards me. I backflipped neatly away, and teetered at the edge of the roof, willing myself not to look down.

By this point, I was breathing hard and aching all over. There was no way I could beat Grell...even as a demon, I was no match for him.

Forcing my possibly-broken fingers to move correctly, I darted over to him once more, two knives in each hand. He echoed my actions immediately, slashing at me with the death scythe, it's deafening roar never fading. This time, however, I couldn't fall back quickly enough. The blade of the scythe sliced painfully across my chest, causing me to cry out in anguish. I could taste metallic blood in my mouth, rising up from my throat and coughed it up, splattering it onto both of us. Before I could regain myself, the toe of his boot connected with my side, throwing me off-balance once more.

I fell from the roof and skidded across the rough cobblestones of the alley below. Blood was still oozing from the wounds to my back, chest, and dripping from my mouth, my fingers throbbed, and the fall had scrapped my arms and legs to the point where they were welling crimson. I struggled to pull myself up but I had no strength left in me.

I heard the sharp click of his heels as he landed and approached me, causing me to start trembling in fear. Oh, God. This was turning out just like that nightmare I'd had all those years ago! Except, this time, it wasn't a nightmare...It was reality.

Hot tears began to spill down my cheeks and I drew my arms up to shield my face as I saw him raise the scythe over his head, ready to end me. I screwed my eyes shut and waited for it to come. It didn't.

I cautiously peeked open one eye to see Adrienne Knight standing over me, her arms flung out to protect my broken self.

"Stop," she spoke so firmly...it reminded me of my old self..."I won't let you do this to yourself, Grell. Not again."


	9. The Assassin, Letting Go

**A/N So, I originally had a different ending planned for this, but I thought I might stick to fluff. You see, I've been trying my hand at writing angst, and there's a reason my friends call my the Fluff Goddess. Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter! After this, I have two epilogues. The first will focus on Grace and Grell and the other will visit the relationship between Grace, Grell, Rose, and Adrienne. Sound good? I only own the OCs, but I sure as heck wish I owned Kuro...**

Chapter 9: The Assassin, Letting Go

"Adrienne, what the hell could you possibly mean?" I met Grell's gaze unflinchingly and knelt down beside Grace's shaking body, not looking away from him.

"Cordelia told me about how you had been in love with a woman named Angelina Durless many years ago, but had killed her," I explained, placing my hand gently on Grace's arm; the poor girl winced and curled around herself more. "It's alright, trust me," I murmured to her before I turned my attention back to the redhaired man who stood over us. "I can't let you kill Grace...when it's obvious you still love her."

"Adrienne darling, I-" I held up my hand to cut him off and stood, brushing my dress down with one hand and offering the other to Grace, who took it after a brief moment of hesitation and hauled herself up. The tiny blonde swayed woozily, so I wrapped my arm around her to keep her steady.

"I can see it in your eyes, when you look at her," I whispered, giving him an appraising sort of once-over. "You've never looked at me in the way you look a her. Your sort of...brighten up, like she's the only thing in the world...do you still deny it?"

"No..." he admitted after a moment. I tried to read his gaze, but I could see now that he only had eyes for Grace, who's mouth slightly gaping. "I never stopped loving her." I moved my line of sight back to the young woman next to me; she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"R-really?" she managed to ask, her voice cracking as her eyes, now blue, welled with fresh tears. When he nodded, a delicate smile broke out on her face. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that." She sniffled slightly and dragged her bruised wrist across her puffy face, wiping the salty drops away.

"You see?" I prompted, giving Grace a little push towards Grell. "You two were always meant to be together. She's the one who's been holding the other end of your red string of fate. She's your Juliet, if you will, your star-crossed lover, except this romance WILL have a happy ending," I added in a determined tone.

I watched with a sad smile on my face as Grace approached him slowly until she was directly in front of him. Within seconds, they were both wrapped around each other; from where I was standing, I could see that she was smearing blood all over his clothes, but I doubted that they cared. It gave me great pleasure just to see how happy they made each other.

I was starting to turn away when I heard Grell's voice call out to me. Turning back towards the two, I saw that he was regarding me over Grace's shoulder, although they had yet to release each other from their death-embrace. "What about you, Adrienne dear?" I gave him the barest trace of a grin.

"Grell, there's a saying that goes, 'If you love someone, let them go.' So this is me, letting you go. Grace has always had your heart, and you hers. It only seems right for you two to be together. I would feel horrible keeping you from the woman you love. Besides," I paused thoughtfully; by this time, Grace had pulled away and was surveying me with curious eyes. "She can do something I will never be able to. As a demon, she can live with you forever. She won't age and die, like I will. You deserve someone who will never leave you, and Grace is that someone."

Without a backwards glance, I hightailed it out of the alley, but stopped out of curiousity. I tiptoed back and peeked around the corner, almost melting from the sweet display of affection I was blessed with.

Grace's thin arms were wrapped around Grell's neck, while his hands rested on her prominent hips, and they were locked together in such a fierce kiss that it almost made me blush to watch. It was probably best to give them so privacy, though...God knows that they hadn't shagged in ages and they were in dire need of it. Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I turned and headed back to my home, alone.

* * *

"Mummy, where've you been?" Rose squeaked the moment I dragged my exhausted self up the front staircase. She was sitting outside her bedroom, clutching her favorite stuffed rabbit, her oversized spectacles perched on face as she gaze at me with worried eyes.

"I was out, dear," I said, kneeling down so I was eye-level with her.

"But, where's Papa?" she ventured, scooting over so she was in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her frail body and sighed.

"I don't think you and I will be seeing very much of Papa for a while," I finally replied, struggling to think of a decent excuse. "You see, before Papa and I were together, there was another lady that he loved." Rose nodded seriously, eyebrows knit together in concentration. "He thought she was dead, but it turns out, she isn't."

"So, is Papa going back to her? Is he...leaving us?" Her thin lower lip trembled and I hastily shook my head.

"No, no, he'll still come to see you, I'm sure," I insisted, hugging her tightly to me. "He just wants to spend time with this other girl, though, because she's been gone for a very long time and he missed her a lot. It's best for everyone, darling, it really is."

"Are you okay with it?" Rose asked with a voice much too wise for her age, blinking at me with watery yellow-green eyes. "Are you okay with him leaving you for another woman?" I hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding.

"I am, and I'm not going to look at it as him leaving me. I'm going to see it as me letting him go back to this lady. Your Papa was meant to be with her all along, and I don't have the right to keep him from her," I explained, stroking a few strands of her bright red locks. "And besides," I adopted a cheerful tone and smiled. "You'll see plenty of him when you start your training in a few years!"

"But it's not the same..." Rose pointed out, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I want to see Papa everyday and not at work. I don't want him to be with some strange girl either. I want him to be with you, Mummy."

"I know, love, but you just need to keep your chin up and move on. We both do. We'll be perfectly fine, you wait and see. Like I said, this is what's best for everyone. She makes your Papa very happy, indeed. Don't you think he should be happy?"

"I guess..."

**Guys this is Lady K here not Scotland's Pond, gatherin' up all of the readers/reviewers of this story and chucking them into the flames! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN GREEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL**


	10. The Demoness, On a Date

**Bonjour, my friends! It is I, the amazing Pond~ Thanks for the reviews, my dears, because they mean so much to me and they motivate me to write more. Anywho, I noticed that our couple has yet to go on a right, proper date...therefore, I will bestow a right, proper date upon them! If y'all thought the last chapter was fluffy (with some angst, but mostly fluffy...) then you're in for a real treat. It's like a teddy bear exploded inside my computer (well...it's technically my school library's computer xD) Without further ado, I give you...chapter 10, aka epilogue one.** **Oh, this is in Grace's POV and the outfit the Grell is wearing in this is the dress he wore to the opera in the second musical. I don't own Kuro or Shakespeare.**

* * *

I am not a patient person. I can't help it really; I simply am not able to wait, which is why I was rather irritated with my lover. Grell had promised to meet me in front of the Theatre Royal after he finished his shift at the Shinigami Dispatch, but according to Big Ben, he was late. He was due almost twenty minutes ago...

I stood in front of the elegant theatre, in my best gown (red, of course) with dozens of other couples swarming around me to find their seats for the play, alone. Oh, I was embarrassed for one, as it looked like I was some loony girl standing in the midst of a crowd, and rather upset that he wasn't taking _us _seriously. I know that we aren't meant to be together, him being a Shinigami and myself being a demon, but the fact remains that we _are. _

I was just about ready to hail a carriage and have it take me all the way back to my townhouse in bloody Rainham, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I about jumped sky-high and turned around to yell at whomever had touched me in such a familiar manner, when I saw it was only Grell, characteristic smile gracing his thin face.

"God, you scared the hell out of me!" I snapped, planting my hands on my hips and glaring up at him, my eyes (most likely) flashing burgundy for a brief moment, as they always did when I was furious. I was usually good at controlling it (my temper, that is), but when it came to my red-headed lover...well... "Where were you, anyway?"

"William had me working overtime, seeing as I never solved that case of the missing souls from Cavell Street," he replied, tossing his hair over one shoulder. I felt me cheeks burn at the mention of my doing. I'd come a long way since the days when I had snatched the souls of children from the orphanage I had been abandoned at, just to get his attention, really, I had. That didn't mean I stopped consuming them all together, though. I still needed them, but I restricted myself to the souls of the dying.

"Oh, well, as long as you're here now, that's all that matters," I said, feeling my anger melt away to be replaced with a bright smile. I loved him so much that I couldn't be upset with him for long. After all, the years we had been apart had been long and lonely for me. I missed him terribly in that time and I was pleased to simply have him back. I linked my arm with his and led the way into the theatre. As we took our seats, I managed to take in his outfit. He wasn't in his work clothes, like I had expected, but in a frilly black dress, trimmed with red, slit up the thigh, and exposing his back. Goodness, it made me blush something awful...He also wore a set of fishnet stockings that complimented his long, slender legs and a pair of red high heels. It was quite odd to some, but he looked amazing in it, for I knew I could _never _pull something like that off.

"What is playing tonight, Grace?" Grell's high-pitched voice from beside me interrupted my thoughts.

"Romeo and Juliet," I answered, twisting my hands in my lap. I knew it was his favorite, and that was why I picked it. It was also sort of a metaphor for _our _life. "It reminds me of us, don't you think? You're a Shinigami, I'm a demon. We're supposed to despise each other, and yet...we're lovers."

"Maybe they should make our story into a play," he suggested, adjusting his spectacles and glancing around the crowded theatre. "Wouldn't that be fabulous?!"

"Oh, I say no. I mean, I know that all the world's a stage, but I've had enough drama in my lifetime! And anyway, Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy. I don't want us to end like that. We will, though, if anyone on your side finds out about us." I couldn't help but let my worries be voiced.

"We won't, Grace, no one will ever know. You worry too much, darling!" He held a gloved finger to his lips as the curtain began to rise. "Now hush, love, and enjoy the play." The lights were so dim, I could hardly make out his form next to me, but I still managed to locate his hand in the dark and entwine my fingers with his.

* * *

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." As the last lines of the play were spoken, the entire theatre stood to lavish the cast with applause. To be truthful, I had never seen Romeo and Juliet before (as I'd never had the means to) but I could see why it was one of Shakespeare's most famous works. God, could I relate to it!

"Did you enjoy it?" I inquired as Grell and I left, hand-in-hand. We had to part ways in front of the theatre, so we stopped to the side to say our farewells.

"Oh, yes, darling, it was lovely," he mused, giving me the smile that used to annoy me but I came to cherish. "Thank you kindly~"

"Thank _you_ for coming," I giggled, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. When I started to move away, however, he pulled me back. I gazed up at him questioningly.

"Dear, you missed!" he pouted before kissing me right on the lips. My cheeks flamed, but I returned it nonetheless.

"You'd better get going," I said after a moment, twirling a strand of his hair around my finger. "I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for something stupid _again_."

"I suppose you're right, Grace darling," he agreed (for once). I gave him a quick embrace before turning to catch a carriage back to my manor. Of course, he _had _to call after me...

"I'll pay you a visit later tonight!~" Idiot...At least he was _my _idiot once more, though.


End file.
